Ōkami
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: "El papá de Aiko es un lobo. Eso es lo que piensa ella a la edad de cinco años..." ¡Familia sorato!


**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen y la imagen tampoco que es de un videojuego :)**

 **.**

* * *

 **ŌKAMI**

El papá de Aiko es un lobo. Eso es lo que piensa ella a la edad de cinco años. No es algo que se haya inventado, es algo que ha comprobado.

.

 _Los lobos cuidan de su territorio._

 _._

Cuando los vecinos vienen a su jardín para jugar con ella, el papá de Aiko siempre les pone mala cara. Les deja pasar finalmente pero les hace prometer que cumplirán sus normas. Normas como no usar los juguetes de Aiko sin su consentimiento, no tocar al hermanito de Aiko sin su consentimiento, no molestar a los digimon que viven con ellos sin su consentimiento, no comer las galletitas de su mamá sin su consentimiento… Todo debe pasar bajo su consentimiento, de lo contrario los expulsa, como expulsó al niño del final de la calle la vez que quiso besar a Aiko. A veces merodea por los límites del jardín pero entonces el papá de Aiko deja lo que esta haciendo y lo mira atentamente y el niño huye asustado.

.

 _Los lobos se juntan con una sola hembra y forman su manada._

 _._

Los niños que son hijos de humanos y vienen a jugar al jardín de Aiko le cuentan cosas que ella siente extrañas y que aumenta su creencia de que su papá es un lobo. Hablan de cosas como las novias de sus papás antes de que conocieran a sus mamas, las novias de sus papás después de que conocieran a sus mamas e incluso de las novias de sus papás mientras viven con sus mamas.

«¿Alguna vez has tenido una compañera hembra que no fuese mamá?»

El papá de Aiko extiende la sábana al sol. El hermanito de Aiko se cuela por ella pero cae. El compañero del papá de Aiko lo recoge.

«¿Qué pregunta es esa?»

«Si te apareas con otra hembra que no sea mamá»

El compañero del papá de Aiko ríe mientras el hermanito de Aiko tira de su cuerno. El papá de Aiko está rojo mientras extiende otra sábana.

«Claro que no Ai-chan y no hables de esas cosas.»

«¿Por qué mamá es la hembra más fuerte?»

«Deja de hacer preguntas extrañas. Pero sí, mamá es la más fuerte.»

.

 _Los lobos procuran la comida a su pareja y sus cachorros._

 _._

El papá de Aiko hace los mejores peces a la brasa. Lo saben más allá de su territorio pero él tan solo los hace para su manada. El papá de Aiko nunca cocina para los niños que vienen a visitar a Aiko, al contrario que muchos papás humanos que solo cocinan cuando vienen niños de otros territorios. Pero al papá de Aiko no le interesa socializar ni quedar bien con extraños por eso solo cocina para Aiko, el hermanito de Aiko, la mamá de Aiko y sus compañeros. Con dedicación retira hasta la última espina del pez del hermanito de Aiko. Ya no retira las espinas del pez de Aiko porque ella es mayor y ya le enseñó a hacerlo.

.

 _El papá de Aiko es un lobo._

 _._

Pero el papá de Aiko, que es un lobo, en realidad se llama Yamato Ishida y es astronauta. Cuando está en casa se ocupa de su manada y no trabaja. Lo hace a través de la realidad virtual pero Aiko no tiene consideración en molestarlo. Los papás humanos se enfadarían o por lo menos eso dicen los niños del vecindario pero su papá, como es lobo, se lo consiente.

El hermanito de Aiko tira de su pantalón, Aiko habla y habla pero el papá de Aiko continúa con sus gafas y sus guantes haciendo gestos en el aire. El compañero del papá de Aiko les explica que está arreglando algo de su nave pero Aiko no le cree. Porque los lobos no necesitan nave, tan solo luna.

—Luego os llamo —dice y retira sus gafas y sus guantes—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Eres un lobo.

El papá de Aiko hace un gesto contrariado. El hermanito de Aiko sigue tirando de su pantalón mientras succiona con fuerza su chupete.

—¿Cómo?

—Es cierto, tienes más cosas de lobo que de humano, lo he comprobado.

—Ai-chan. Estás muy extraña últimamente.

El papá de Aiko hace anotaciones en la pantalla. Sonríe.

—Eres un ookami. Un dios lobo.

El papá de Aiko vuelve a mirarla, el hermanito de Aiko, que sigue tirando de su pantalón ha perdido el chupete de la impresión. Aiko mira a su papá, que es un ookami, como si un aura lo envolviese.

El papá de Aiko ríe mientras mira a su compañero. Apoya la mano en la cabeza de Aiko.

—Siento desilusionarte pero no soy un lobo.

—Lo eres.

El papá de Aiko vuelve a sonreír pero también a concentrarse en su pantalla. Va a volver a ponerse las gafas pero Aiko salta a detenerle.

—Te creeré si me enseñas un lobo.

—¿Un lobo?

—Para ver si es diferente a ti. Quiero ver un lobo.

—Podemos ir al zoo…

—No vale, tiene que ser en el bosque. Los ookami viven en los bosques sagrados.

El papá de Aiko ya no sonríe pero tampoco intenta regresar a su trabajo.

—Lo siento Ai-chan pero no hay lobos salvajes en Japón desde hace más de un siglo.

—¿Por qué?

—Están extintos.

—¿Por qué?

—Los mataron.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando el humano se encuentra con algo que considera una molestia le resulta más fácil extinguirlo que tratar de convivir con ello.

Aiko está horrorizada. ¿Su papá no puede ser un lobo porque simplemente no existen?, ¿o acaso no revela su identidad porque teme que le maten a él también?

Sea lo que sea es demasiado triste y Aiko rompe a llorar. El hermanito de Aiko deja de tirar del pantalón del papá de Aiko y la sigue. El papá de Aiko apresura a recogerlo.

—No es justo, yo quería ver lobos.

—Ai-chan…

—Siempre dices que tengo que ser responsable de lo que hago pero yo esta vez no hice nada. ¡No tengo culpa que humanos malos matasen a los lobos hace tantos años!, ¡quiero verlos!, ¡quiero un lobo!

El papá de Aiko arrulla al hermanito de Aiko, que llora casi tan escandalosamente como Aiko. El compañero del papá de Aiko le tiende el chupete pero el hermanito de Aiko no quiere usarlo.

—Está bien. Los veremos, te lo prometo.

Aiko calla y encuentra el rostro de su papá a milímetros. Sonríe igual que él y el hermanito de Aiko deja de llorar.

.

 _El papá de Aiko es un ookami_

.

—Creo que en el zoo hay en cautiverio.

—No vale. Tu hija, que es una terca, dice que tiene que ser en el bosque sagrado.

La mamá de Aiko, que no es una loba y se llama Sora, deja el lapicero y enfoca al papá de Aiko.

—¿Por qué me miras tan atentamente cuando dices la palabra terca?

El papá de Aiko resopla abatido, se restriega contra la mamá de Aiko que aparta a un lado también el cuaderno.

—¿Y por qué cree que eres un lobo?

El papá de Aiko gime restregándose más contra ella.

—¿Me estás rascando tras las orejas?

La mamá de Aiko es consciente entonces de ese movimiento automático.

—Te gusta.

El papá de Aiko se aparta y empieza a deambular por la habitación.

—Me acompañarás, ¿no?

—Sabes que tengo muchísimo trabajo.

—Pero debes hacerlo, porque cuando no veamos ningún lobo los niños se pondrán muy tristes y yo no sabré consolarlos y me odiaran por siempre.

La mamá de Aiko, que ya ha regresado su concentración a los dibujos de su cuaderno, sonríe.

—Es más fácil que de verdad seas un ookami a que esos niños te odien alguna vez. Seguro que se te ocurre algo.

El papá de Aiko queda en silencio, la mamá de Aiko incluso piensa que ya ha salido de la habitación. Entonces el papá de Aiko aparece tras ella, pasando sus brazos por encima.

—¿Están en celo?

—¿Cómo?

—Porque tengo unas ganas tremendas de aparearme contigo.

La mamá de Aiko suelta el cuaderno y el lápiz al sentir esa mordida en su oreja.

—¡Tengo trabajo!

La repuesta del papá de Aiko es un lametón y otro y otro y otro más. Porque el papá de Aiko solo está en celo cuando tiene cerca a la mamá de Aiko.

.

 _La mamá de Aiko quizá sea una loba también._

.

Aiko, el hermanito de Aiko, el papá de Aiko y sus compañeros llegan al bosque sagrado, que es el bosque más cercano a su territorio casualmente. Aiko lleva a su hermanito de la mano. Ambos llevan gorritos en forma de lobo. Ambos cantan canciones sobre lobos.

—Seguro que por aquí hay algún lobo.

Aiko saca sus prismáticos. El hermanito de Aiko se sienta en el suelo con su compañero bebé.

El papá de Aiko deja la mochila, hace unos estiramientos y un gesto a su compañero.

—Voy a hacer pipi.

El compañero del papá de Aiko desaparece.

—¡Lobo!

Aiko apresura a enfocar con sus prismáticos. El hermanito de Aiko lo mira. Aiko enfoca a su papá que está señalando el lobo con entusiasmo. Aiko está enfadada.

—Es Garurumon.

—No es cierto.

—¿Dónde está Gabumon?

—Fue a hacer pipi.

Aiko está muy enfadada. Mira a su hermanito, hace un gesto y este rompe a llorar.

—¡Hermanito!

—¿Yuujou?

—¿Estás bien?, ¡yo te protegeré!

El hermanito de Aiko deja de llorar al sentir el hocico de Garurumon en su cabecita que lo abraza y lo sube a su lomo. El compañero del papá de Aiko mira al papá de Aiko con culpa. El papá de Aiko se resigna y enfrenta a Aiko.

—Me has engañado y tú siempre dices que nunca hay que engañar.

—No era mi intención.

—Y ahora estás mintiendo y siempre dices que no hay que mentir.

—¿Haces caso a todo lo que digo?

—¡Tú siempre dices que tengo que hacer caso a todo lo que dices!

—¿Y por que no me haces caso cuando te digo que no hay lobos?, están extintos. No hay en este bosque ni en ningún otro en todo Japón. Los ookami solo son fábulas. Yo no soy un lobo.

Aiko no responde y el papá de Aiko la ve: su carita de desolación absoluta. Se arrepiente de inmediato de la dureza de sus palabras. El hermanito de Aiko, si no fuese porque está encima del compañero del papá de Aiko, estaría llorando.

—Ai-chan…

Aiko niega. El papá de Aiko retira la mano que ha posado en su hombro.

—Tienes razón, no eres un lobo. Eres un papá humano normal.

El papá de Aiko lo siente como una bofetada pero trata de sonreír a Aiko.

—Podemos seguir quedándonos de acampada.

—¿Para qué?, no hay lobos, están todos muertos.

—Quizá no haya lobos pero estamos nosotros. ¿Te vale con eso cachorrita?

El papá de Aiko la empuja con su cabeza. Aiko asiente con desgana.

.

 _El papá de Aiko no es un lobo._

.

El papá de Aiko cocina sus peces a la brasa pero Aiko no consigue quitarle todas las espinas. No pide ayuda a su papá que se afana en quitar las espinas a su hermanito. Tocan la armónica pero sin canciones de lobos. El hermanito de Aiko sopla y sopla y sonríe cuando algún sonido se escapa.

Parece de día porque hay luna llena. Si hubiese algún lobo o dios lobo, sin duda sería la noche en la que se aparecería.

Aiko mira por última vez al claro, esperando por su lobo. Se asombra cuando lo encuentra.

—¡Lobo!

El papá de Aiko se levanta. Su compañero sigue a su lado. El hermanito de Aiko suelta la armónica para contemplarlo.

El lobo es grande y hermoso, de pelaje cobrizo y ojos cálidos. Los mira, aúlla a la luna y se pierde por el bosque sagrado.

—¡Era un ookami!, ¡un dios lobo!

Aiko abraza a su papá que sonríe maravillado.

El hermanito de Aiko se ha alejado en busca del lobo. Lo abraza cuando lo encuentra. El lobo le lame con mimo y lo empuja para que regrese con su manada. El hermanito de Aiko se afana a su pelaje del color de su cabello. Se hace ovillo, se duerme. La mamá de Aiko abraza al hermanito de Aiko.

La mamá de Yuujou es una loba. Eso es lo que descubrió él a la edad de dos años. No es algo que haya imaginado, es algo que está comprobando.

- **OWARI** -

.

* * *

N/A:

Fue muy improvisado pero me debía algo así porque amo a los lobos, amo Wolf Children y quería despedirme de escribir de una manera tierna de de esta familia que tanto amo y que tan buenos momentos me ha dado :) Además, quizá pueda contar como fics que le faltan al sorato. En el topic dijimos fics sobre Yamato buscando kamis con sus hijos. No sé…porque esto no se puede considerar fic, pero de otra forma tampoco lo habría escrito :P

Por cierto que en Japón hoy se celebra el día de la madre así que ¡felíz día Sora!


End file.
